Waiting For The Right Girl John x Reader
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: John's friends are always telling him to get laid but John's dad always told him to wait until he got married before having a roll in the hay. John plans to keep that in mind and abstain until he marries. His friends however have other ideas. Rated M for later chapters. ;}


You are John for the moment.

John was waiting for the perfect girl. He was following his dad's wisdom by not having premarital sex, he dated a lot but none of those girls were the one he felt was his destined soul mate. (F/n) was the girl who John loved but she had a crush on Dave, John's best friend.

That was the girl that he wanted as his own, but he was so nervous around her that he couldn't ask her out. She would never know how John felt. John would never have kids, get married, or get laid, and it was all because he didn't want anyone but (F/n).

John knew his friends had already done the deed, and he didn't care that they did. It was just when they tried to get him laid that John minded having friends that had already had sex. It was why he couldn't drink too much at parties, he couldn't get drunk or else they would try to play drunken match maker. One time he had blacked out but had found himself in a bathroom at his house, being hung over worse than Roxy. He still had on all of his clothes and his belongings. John had always wondered who had driven him home from that party.

Tonight John was, again, going to a party hosted by his friends. This time he was going to drink water from a bottle that he had brought himself, last time it was almost as if someone had slipped him a rouffie. John wasn't taking any chances this time.

When he got there the party was in full swing, some people were already drunk, others were having drinking contests and there was some making out in the shadows. John was not going to drink any alcohol. But little did John know that he didn't need to drink any at this particular party, he was already drugged, he just needed to drink it.

John pulled out a bottle of water, that had blue food coloring in it, from his messenger bag. John knew that it looked like a purse but didn't care, the water that he had in it was very important to him when it came to his friends and their crazy get togethers. It was also colored to give the illusion of alcohol, helping others from not offering any to him.

You are now (F/n).

I sigh to myself. Dave and Roxy were throwing another party, most likely another scheme to get John forcibly laid. Again.

You sat in the library of the Lalonde household, bored with looking at all of this wizardy fanfiction. How Roxy and Rose could write this much bullshit about wizards you will never know. It was almost as bad as the Strider's and their "sick beats".

"Oi. (F/n)! Come and get yer sugoi drink on."

"Dirk. No. Because you're plastered after an hour of drinking Roxy's 'special' mix." He could hardly walk, weird as hell to see a poker faced Strider being tipsy from one glass of alcohol. You couldn't knock them down with a hurricane when sober, but throw in a few potent beverages and they were toast for walking.

"Oh. Gomenasai." Dirk then hobbled away with a sloshing drink. As he wound around a corner he sloppily sprinted off.

Yep.

Not drinkin' anything tonight.

They'll just spike the hell out of my drink.

I again sigh as another party goer stumbles into the library. You don't take notice until you see a flash of blue. turning your head sharply you take a great intake of breath.

"No. Not again!" They drugged John! When would he learn to quick coming to these parties?

"H-hey (Na-Name). C-can you tell me why thare's so many colours in these roops?" Holy shit, he was stoned off his ass. I facepalmed, with both hands.

"I'm going to take you home John." It was the least you could do for your crush. He was always nice to you, when he was around. You were pretty sure he had a crush on you too, but he never acted like that around you.

"N'kay." John didn't protest as you slung one of his arms over your shoulders, he just started to terribly hum 'So This is Love', at random times he would drunkenly sing lyrics as you made your way to your car.

"Sorry, John." I say after accidently slinging him into the side of my car. He didn't say shit, just kept humming - only now it was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. You had to wonder if he had been watching ROMCOM's with Karkat.

"(Name)." John said without the slightest hint of drunkness. "I've always liked you. Do you like me too?"

You were totally shocked. First he was drunk, and now he's not, then he makes a confession while asking if you like him back. Tonight was one hell of a night.

"Of coarse I like you John. Why wouldn't I?"

"You always seemed to have a crush on Dave."

John thought that I had a crush on Dave? What complete and utter bullshit! Sure I love Dave, but only in a family way. Just thinking of me...and him...like that is sickening.

"John. I have never liked Dave like that. He's more of a brother. A really annoying brother." You pause for a moment, thinking. "It's you that I like, like, in a boyfriend way."

"Really?" John squeaked out. God, why does he have to be so cute?

"Yes John. I love you." Then you lean in and kiss his forehead. "Not Dave. It was always you, never anybody else."

John slung his arms around my shoulders and kissed me, on the mouth! He didn't taste like alcohal, he tasted like vanilla cake. It was a wonderful kiss, and my first.

You pulled away when John started to grope your breast, you were not going to let him feel bad about not abstaining until marriage. you lean him against the back door of your car, and open the front passenger door.

"Come on John, get in here." You point to the open door, John just looked at it like it was totally foreign to him.

"John, are you gonna let the ghost in my car get me? Or are you gonna be a man and help keep it away by sitting in here with me?" Trying to hook John with a ghost was actually working because he got in. You whooped quietly to yourself then went around to the drivers side and climbed in.

* * *

You and John started dating after that night. He had actually remembered it, even with the drugged water he had drank, and had asked you out the next day. The dork had gotten you a cake with a green slime ghost on it saying 'Who ya gonna call? The best girl in the world, (Name)! Please go out with me? :B'

That cake had been the most adorkable thing you had ever seen, besides John, and you had agreed right then. That was five years ago today. You weren't really looking for him to propose to you, you were fine with letting him take his time. Though your friends had other ideas, they were constantly pestering John to propose to you. Probably because they still thought that he needed to get laid but John said that it would happen when he felt the time was right.


End file.
